Crash and Burn
by Galadrielle18
Summary: When Starscream dies because of Megatron’s betrayal unexpected things happen. The loss of a live brings a new hope for Cybertron. Will the war finally end? Warnings: sparklings, mech-slash and character death; unbeta'ed for now
1. Crash

Title: Crash and Burn

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Transformers (doesn't take place during a certain series or movie)

Pairing: Thundercracker/Skywarp (for now, more come later!)

Rating: M

Warning: character death, mention of rape, slash (mech x mech)

Summary: When Starscream dies because of Megatron's betrayal unexpected things happen. The loss of a live brings a new hope for Cybertron. Will the war finally end?

AN: Attention please! This is another 'Starscream-turned-Sparkling'-fic. Consider yourself warned. And don't worry; I'll continue "Growing Faith" within the next few days. I just had to get the beginning of my new story out of my system!

**Chapter One**** - Crash**

Starscream looked around the battlefield frustrated and fearful 'Just another failed attempt to finally get enough energon to keep us alive! You and your great plans, Mighty Megatron!' Sighing he took of after an Aerialbot and tried to shoot it down while inwardly wincing 'And don't I know who will get blamed for this…'

Over the bond Starscream shared with his trine he felt Skywarp's concern flow over him, *Hey, Screamer! Look at the dumb Grounders! Running around like headless birds!*

Amusement at the wording came over from Thundercracker's side, *Don't you mean headless chicken, Warp?*

*Ah, they are birds too aren't they?! Don't be so mean to me, TC!*

Starscream felt the warmth he always felt when the bonded pair of his trine teased each other. 'Maybe one day you'll have someone treating you like this, too.' Shaking his melancholy thoughts away he replied, *Stop your japing, we're losing this damn battle!*

*Nothing new there! With the Megaaft in charge what did we expect?* Skywarp's reply made Starscream laugh inwardly.

*Warp! That is your leader, show a bit respect!* TC scolded his sparkmate. After a second he laughed, *But you're right, what did we expect?*

Starscream looked below them and saw Optimus Prime standing there all alone in the middle of the battle field. *I'm gonna show our leader that I'm of more use than just being punished!*

Starscream didn't stop when his trine mates cried out in disbelieve and he plummeted straight into the unsuspecting Prime.

tbc


	2. Burn

**Chapter two – Burn**

Optimus felt himself forced to the ground by a force for the sky and after his processor caught up with the happenings he saw the Decepticons Second in Command lying on him, readying his Nullrays.

Reacting on instinct Prime rolled them over and forced the Nullrays away from him before he raised himself up enough to hit the seeker. A sharp cry let him know that he had succeeded in surprising his enemy and he jumped up and away. A voice behind him made Optimus whirl around.

"Hold him, Starscream!" Megatron's voice broke through the haze that had overtaken Starscream's processor from the hit he had taken to the head.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." As always the title carried a certain tone with it that made Megatron boil with anger and Starscream knew that he would pay for his insolence later.

Standing up both Decepticons advanced on the Autobot leader and just as Megatron prepared to fire Ironhide came storming at them at caught him in the chest.

Starscream didn't stop his advance and soon he was engaged in a ground battle with Prime. A ground battle…something every flier avoided at all costs and here he was trying to remain in one piece when he should just take off.

Prime grabbed both his wrists in a sudden move and threw him in the air where a sudden sharp pain made Starscream cry out in disbelieve.

His cry was echoed by two voices all over the battle when his trine mates felt the searing pain. Skywarp warped over to his falling trine leader and caught him before he could crash into the ground and take even more damage.

Optimus whirled around and saw Ironhide on the ground with Megatron pinning him down, his cannon was still smoking from the released blast. Disbelieve made Optimus ask, "Why, Megatron? He is one of your soldiers…"

Laughing cruelly Megatron replied, "He is a pest that I just got rid off!" The silver mech peered down at the pinned warrior and hurled him up with a hand curled around his throat, "And I'll enjoy making you scream, weakling!" Megatron laughed when Ironhide struggled in his grip before he leaned in and licked his glossa over Ironhide's own mouth.

Optimus trembled in fury at the abuse Ironhide had to suffer and swore to himself that his brother would pay for this.

Megatron looked up at Optimus and saw the fury in those blue optics. Wanting to torment him even more Megatron calmly broke Ironhide's arms, bending them behind his own back before letting go of the warrior.

"Stay where you are, I'll come back for you!" Megatron smirked evilly at the downed Bot before he turned his attention to Skywarp and Thundercracker. "You two leave the damn traitor and attack Prime!" His command fell on deaf audios as the two seekers didn't move from their position.

Skywarp remained sitting with Starscream in his arms while Thundercracker stood protectively over them. Both didn't even bother looking at Megatron.

Seething with anger Megatron advanced on them when his way was blocked by not only Prime but the others as well. Just now did he see that his army had stopped fighting as well and was regarding him in disbelieve and disdain.

Fixing his third in command he shouted, "Soundwave! I didn't order you to stop fighting!"

"No, Lord Megatron, you did not." But the black mech didn't make a move to continue the fight as he tightened his hold on Cyclonus who struggled to obey Megatron.

Optimus turned his gaze to the Decepticons and saw almost all of them were focussed on the seekers on the ground. The other seekers whined and he could see them trembling in need to go over to the command trine and their fallen commander.

Quickly making a decision Optimus said, "Don't shoot the seekers! They will move over to the others!" The words had barely left him when Thrust, Ramjet and Dirge darted over to Thundercracker, reaching him just as he started trembling and crumbles to the ground.

"TRAITORS! All of you will die painfully for this!" Megatron's fury was a palpable thing as he fired shots at the group of seekers huddling together around Starscream.

But this time the shots didn't reach their target as Soundwave jumped in the way. The screeching of his creations was the last thing the communications officer heard before darkness caught up to him.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Blaster's shout made the Autobots whirl around as they saw him crumble to the ground, optics flickering before dying out. Ratchet rushed over to him and quickly checked him for injuries. Finding none he connected with Blaster's processor and gasped in disbelieve at the bond he found there. A bond, he apparently shared with a certain Decepticon.

"He is okay; it's just the pain he received over his bond with Soundwave." Ratchet grinned at the disbelieving stares he received before the gazes turned to Soundwave and his creations Frenzy, Rumble, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage now sitting with him.

Megatron saw that his army had turned on him and decided to retreat for now. Jumping up into the air he transformed and flew away. Cyclonus, Astrotrain, Blitzwing and Octane followed him.

Optimus sighed in relief when the tension dissipated. He returned to the present when Ratchet rushed over to the fallen Ironhide and looked on in worry when First Aid made his way over to Soundwave, just to encounter the snarling cassettes.

A soothing voice called them off, "It's okay now, sparklings. Let First Aid do his job." Blaster's voice was weak but at least he was online again. Sudden movement was the only warning the Autobots got before all cassettes save Ravage barrelled over to Blaster and started chirping worriedly at him.

Smiling gently Blaster took hold of his Sparklings, soothing them over the bond they shared with each other.

A sob interrupted the silence that had fallen over the remaining Autobots and Decepticons.

"STARSCREAM!!!"

tbc


	3. Reunion

**Chapter three – Reunion**

Starscream gasped when he felt arms encircle him and gently lower him to the ground. He could feel the energon flowing from the wound he had received from Megatron and knew that this time his leader had aimed to kill.

He gasped, coughing up energon and offlined his optics. Not wanting to see the sneer on his leaders face. All around him he heard voices, that of his leader, cruel as always, Prime's voice questioning him for his actions. He felt the sudden presence of the other seekers as they flew towards him. But surrounding him, soothing him was the presence of his trine.

After what seemed vorns to him he activated his optics and saw Megatron flying away with just four other mechs. 'Where is the rest? Are they hurt? Or are they waiting to execute me?'

A gasp made him look up and straight into the optics of Skywarp. "What…?" He voice gave way and cracked making Starscream wince and switch off his optics again.

"STARSCREAM!!!"

Skywarp's frantic cry startled him and his optics flickered.

Locking optics Starscream smiled weakly at his trine mate feeling stasis lock coming closer and closer "Will you take care of me again, Warp?"

Skywarp looked confused but didn't hesitate in the slightest. With his optics leaking he replied, "Sure will do, Star."

"What about TC? Will he do the same? Will you look after the others until I can do it again?" Starscream gasped in pain when his processor almost crashed.

Thundercracker was suddenly next to him and cradled his face in his hand, "We will stay with you, Star. And we'll take care of the others!"

Seeing the truth on the faces Starscream continued, "Promise me you won't stay with the Decepticons"

Skywarp chuckled weakly, "I don't think that should be a problem, Star. When Megatron shot you all stopped fighting. And only Cyclonus, Astrotrain, Blitzwing and Octane followed Megatron back to the Nemesis."

Relieved Starscream felt weakness overcome him, "Good. He would only turn on another…"

Puzzled Thundercracker asked, "What do you mean, Star?"

Starscream turned his face away before mumbling, "He hurt me so bad, that's why I wanted to kill him so bad…"

"What did he do?" Both Skywarp and Thundercracker feared the answer but had to know.

Not replying Starscream used his last reserves and send them memory files which they reviewed quickly.

Gasping in disbelieve both turned startled optics back to the quickly fading Starscream, "THAT BASTARD!" Skywarp shouted and looked as if he wanted to follow Megatron to tear him apart.

Thundercracker's optics flashed bight red before they returned to normal, "Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, my trine is seeking asylum with you. We are hereby cutting all ties to the Decepticons!" TC announces loud enough for the Decepticons to hear.

Optimus looks at the fallen seeker and saw the care with which he was held in Skywarp's embrace "Granted. Ratchet!"

Ratchet, just finished with treating Ironhide hurried over to the seekers. Quickly assessing his condition his movement slowed down until he looked at the fading seeker motionlessly.

Turning his optics to the remaining trine Ratchet locked optics with them, "I'm sorry, he lost too much energon. There is nothing I can do. It would only prolong his suffering."

Thrust, Ramjet and Dirge let out shrill cries of disbelieve. Skywarp and Thundercracker remained still before looking at him gravely, "Don't worry, we know what is about to happen…"

*But knowing and living it is a difference,* Thundercracker received Skywarp's distraught thought over their bond.

*We can't have him worry about us, Warp. We have to show him that we can survive this.*

Nodding to TC Warp hummed lowly as he continued rocking Starscream soothing him, "It's okay, Star. We are here. You can let go now."

Weakly gasping in pain Starscream replied, "I can't wait to be with you again…hopefully you'll have less problems with me next time around…" Optics flickered before darkening.

Feeling their bond tear TC and Warp let out harsh cries of grieve. They didn't see the blue light suddenly springing forth from Starscream's spark-chamber, nor did they hear the commotion of the others scrambling back, away from them.

The other Autobots hastily retreated looking at Ratchet questioningly, but the medic looked just as surprised.

Optimus gasped as the shard of the Allspark and the matrix removed itself from him and flew over to Starscream. Both flickered and the blue pulse of the seeker's spark was collected and sent back. The light resulting was too bright even for their optics.

Once it dimmed they saw Skywarp sitting there without Starscream's corpse and TC crushing down to embrace him. Lightning suddenly crashed into the ground next to them and all were surprised when a sparkling lay in the crater.

It began chirping nervously and when nobody replied it began to softly whimper and cry.

Skywarp and Thundercracker gasped when the bond that had been broken beforehand flared back into existence "What by Primus, TC?!"

Both looked at the little sparkling and felt the connection strengthen. Skywarp rushed over and cooed at the sparkling, while lifting it up he saw the tiny wing-nubs on its back and knew that it would be another seekerling.

Optics watering he looked at his bondmate and smiled. Lifting the sparkling up to his face and making sure to keep his voice soothing he whispered, "We will keep you save this time around, Starscream!"

tbc


	4. Alliance

**Chapter four – Alliance**

Optimus Prime looked on in disbelieve as the Allspark shard and the Matrix flew back to him. As soon as they returned to their place Optimus felt himself fall into a trance.

* * *

**"_The Sparkling will be the new hope of Cybertron."_**

_Optimus whirled towards the voice, seeing nothing he asked, "Whose Sparkling is it?"_

_The voice that seemed to contain more than one voice replied, **"He is ours. He was chosen to unite the fractions and end the war destroying Cybertron."**_

_Something tickled Optimus memory, "Is he Starscream?"_

**"_Yes, he was destined for great things the first time he came into existence, but Megatron interfered with his destiny."_**

_Optimus snorted in disbelieve, "You can't mean that! He was cruel and loved to kill!"_

**"_But he wasn't always like that. Eons ago he was a scientist and when he lost his best and only friend he remained alone until he was found by Megatron. The youngling was eager to please, until one day his trust was betrayed."_**

_Now curious Primes asked, "What happened?"_

**"_Megatron forced himself on the youngling."_**

_Horrified the Autobot leader gasped, "You mean he forced him to interface with him?!"_

**"_Yes. Starscream was too young and naïve to know what was happening. He only knew that his leader was hurting him and that it wasn't something a leader should do."_**

_Swallowing his grief for the loss of innocence Optimus asked, "What do you expect of me?"_

**"_To care for the seekerling. He is your hope and future, Prime. Take care of him and let him grow up without hate and betrayal."_**

_Before Optimus could question the voice further he felt himself fall._

* * *

Gasping Optimus saw the others looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Prime?" Jazz asked seeing the confused look on his leader's face. Prowl stood on his right side and looked at him worriedly.

Nodding Optimus looked at his Autobots and the Decepticons, "Yes. Let's go home."

Taking a step towards the still cooing Seekers Prime registered tension flowing from them as soon as he got within reach. Looking down at the little helpless sparkling he mourned for the happenings of the past while rejoicing the fact that this little one would get a new chance at live.

Slowly raising his arm he saw Skywarp ready himself to warp himself and the sparkling away and Thundercracker preparing for an attack. Both were left dumbfounded when Optimus gently stroke the sparklings head and whispered low enough for only them to hear, "You're save now, little Starscream. Your creators will take care of you, and the Autobots will take care of them!" With a look full of hope and promise Prime turned away and relieved Ratchet of playing Ironhide's crutch.

The two stunned seekers could only stare after the leader and knew that the future would certainly be very interesting.

* * *

Arriving at the Ark and taking care of the still offline Soundwave, carried back by his smaller but determined mate Blaster, took up most of Ratchets time.

Now finally able to lose himself in the act of healing and caring of another mech he found himself working more hurriedly at Ironhide. The gunner worried him as he still hadn't spoken much.

Optimus had told him what had happened with Megatron and they both had known that this was something the gunner wouldn't be able to forget, or figive himself for letting it happen.

Admistering a sedative seemed the best for now and Ratchet was finally able to take a look at the one mech he had longed to have on his table the whole time.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were standing outside his medbay with Jazz and Prowl 'keeping them company' as Prowl had said. But the two seekers knew that they were guarded, whether from the Autobots or from doing anything rash was left to be seen.

When the door finally opened and Ratchet looked at them expectantly just to glower at the two 'guards' when they moved to join them, "You two will stay outside!"

Prowl almost growled, "Ratchet, this is a matter of security and you have no say in it…"

Jazz cringed when his bondmate uttered these fateful words and took a step back, "Prowly, you better leave with me in one sexy peace or find yourself humiliatingly nailed to the wall, and I don't mean the good kind!"

Ratchet snarled in fury before grabbing his ever present wrench and shucking it at the startled SIC. Turning around he ushered the seekers inside and locked the door with a medical quarantine code. "See the dumbafts come though this!"

Whirling around Ratchet found himself facing two very confused but amused seekers, "What?!"

Skywarp laughed, "Is it always like this around here?" Thundercracker snickered in agreement.

Trying to act unaware of what they meant Ratchet grabbed his other wrench, "Like what?"

Now both seekers were laughing when a cooing and gurgling sound distracted them from the discussion.

_c__oo…squeak…gurgle…._

Ratchet's optics softened as he looked down at the fully awake seekerling. He had seen back nubs before while dealing with new sparked flyers and knew that Starscream would probably attain a similar form as he had possessed before his demise.

Clearing his throat from the emotions rising within him when thinking about the many lost sparklings he stated gruffly, "Set him down on the table so I can examine him."

Knowing that Prime had given them his word to protect not only them but their little Star, Skywarp reluctantly released the tiny form from his arms finding himself immediately encircled within his mate's embrace.

Eyeing the small white, red and blue form Ratchet picked up his scanner.

Working silently for more minutes the medic was finally convinced that the sparkling was healthy enough to be able to stand Ratchet's invasion into his system.

Connecting their processors Ratchet activated the command that would open the little ones sparkchamber to let him take a look at it and make sure no damage had been done when he had been subjected to the electrical discharges.

But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted his optics when the chamber opened.

"What the frack…!"

tbc


	5. Welcome

**Chapter five – ****Welcome**

Ratchet stared in disbelieve at the spark in front of him. As medic he was used to different resonances and colours, but he had never seen nor heard about a spark this colour.

It was pure silver.

Primes had golden sparks, while the Autobots had all kinds of blue and the Decepticons red. It reflected their personality rather than their fraction, but mostly Decepticons were more aggressive, even if that wasn't true in some cases.

Starscream's spark was a silver with streaks of blue and red intertwining at the center.

A giggle brought Ratchet out of his thought and he looked into the innocent eyes of the sparkling lying on the table, "You sure are different, little one." Gently closing his eyes he concentrated before finishing with his examination and gently closing the spark-chamber.

"Is he alright?" Skywarp appeared right next to him with Thundercracker hovering behind him.

Shaking his head at the worry the flitted over their faceplates Ratchet replied, "He is a very healthy little seekerling. His spark is a different colour than I've ever seen before but otherwise he is fine." Stroking the squirming Sparklings back nubs and laughing as the little one giggled and twitched at the tickling sensation Ratchet smiled at them, "You will have your hands full with him, of that I'm certain!"

Skywarp laid his hand on Starscream's back, calming him down, before gently picking him up, "I know. But we're prepared for that." Uncertainty flickered in his gaze, "You really think Prime will allow us to keep him, to stay here?"

Ratchet laughed, "Sure, he promised you protection and now that Megatron has only a hand full of mechs the peace he has always fought for has come nearer."

Thundercracker sighed in relief, "Than we should go and introduce Starscream to the others…What about the Autobots? Will they accept him?" He put his arm over Skywarp's shoulder and tickled the Sparkling, laughing when he latched onto his finger and put it in his mouth.

"They better, or I'll make them accept you all! Seems the little one here is hungry," stepping back to his workplace Ratchet grabbed a cube of Energon before putting half of it in a bottle and mixing in other ingredients. Finished with mixing a few minutes later Ratchet turned back to them, "Here give him that. I'll have to see how he reacts to this formula before I make more."

Starscream, still nursing on Thundercracker's finger, looked ready to cry when the blue seeker pulled it away and Skywarp used the moment to put the bottle to his mouth. Sniffing carefully Starscream released a coo before latching onto it and sucking the diluted Energon as fast as possible.

Ratchet looked pleased with himself when the seekerling didn't stop or show any signs of the Energon not agreeing with his system. "Seems as if I don't have to wait to make more!"

Skywarp laughed before quieting; gently he continued feeding the Sparkling, "It's just a pity he isn't really ours. Otherwise we could have fed him…"

Thundercracker looked at him, "Warp, he is ours. He always protected us from Megatron's wrath and he told us he hoped we wouldn't have as much trouble with him around this time. He wanted to be ours, our sparkling."

Ratchet looked at the two seekers fixated in each other and their sparkling. They looked happy and Ratchet swore that when the war ended he would talk to his bonded about a sparkling of their own.

Optimus Prime ran towards where Prowl and Jazz were arguing. The two never argued much, Prowl was too serious and Jazz too playful.

But now it seemed that there was a full fight on the horizon, "What is going on here?" Optimus used his command voice and his second and third in command ceased their argument immediately.

"Ratchet attacked me and locked us out of the med bay!" Prowl's fury was evident even through the even tone he used.

Jazz sighed before he snarled, "You told him that it wasn't he had no place to argue with you and you know how he reacts to that!"

Prime looked in disbelieve at his SIC, "You told him what!?" His voice rose to new heights. No sane Bot ever came between Ratchet and his patients, even if the patients were Decepticons!

Prowl squirmed, "You told me we had to protect the sparkling! How can I do that if I can't stay near him? What if the damn seekers deactivate him?!"

Shaking his head Optimus replied, "Prowl, Thundercracker and Skywarp were Starscream's trine mates. If I understand it right as soon as Starscream is old enough they will renew their bond. Yes, Starscream is important for the future but those two will be his creators, they would rather die than hurt him."

Jazz nodded, finally seeing the worry that lay beneath Prowl's stoic mask he took his bondmate's hand, "Nothing will happen to the sparkling, Prowlie. He's with us and we protect him!"

Just then the doors to the medbay opened and a giggling sound greeted them as Skywarp carried the small seeker in his arms while gently tickling him, "You like that, don't you, Star!" He laughed as the sparkling tried to avoid his fingers and buried himself against his chassis.

Seeing the little seekerling Prowl calmed down and let Jazz take his hand.

The resulted in Ratchet looking at him oddly and Thundercracker releasing the tension he had felt after the doors had opened.

The little seeker didn't realize what was going on and looked around in wonder, until his eyes fell on the Autobots.

_Coo…squirm…_

He stretched his little hands out and Jazz came over holding out his finger which was immediately put into the little mouth.

Laughing Jazz tugged at his hand, which was released with a bit grumbling from the sparkling.

Prowl came over, causing the tension to return to both seekers. But the SIC only had eyes for the sparkling and when Starscream saw him he laughed in joy before reaching for him.

As soon as Prowl held his finger out to the sparkling it was grabbed and cooed at. He felt happiness rise in his spark at the sight of a happy sparkling, remembering his own and Jazz's before they had been lost to the war.

The sparkling knew no fear of either of them. Optimus, who often inspired fear in others, even when his gentle nature preceded him, was also welcomed by the sparkling.

Just the presence of the sparkling dissolved the tension between the Autobots and former Decepticons.

Making them feel welcome, finally at home.

Tbc

**AN: I wish all of you Happy Easter!**


End file.
